crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-10-08
This is what happened on Monday, October 8, 2007, (US Columbus Day) in stories that can be dated. Events On the way to Whateley - -> New York Alex Preswick-Walcutt wakes up as a girl. Panic. Then Jak explains that he can be any shape he wants too be. She shifts back to what Jak calls his "default form"; the one he woke up to in the hospital.You Don't Know Jak: Part 1 Alex has breakfast and prepares to head for Whateley. Alex has a private compartment on the train. He talks to Jak about why he woke up as a girl that morning. (He suppresses his dreams). Then he checks the internet until he finds the Contract of Solomon, and has another talk with Jak. - -> Berlin, NH Alex is met in Berlin by Wyatt Cody. Wyatt asks if he knows Tansy; Alex says she's a cousin. At Whateley Academy Ty West, one of the school Trustees, calls the Assistant Headmistress, to set up a special training team.The Evil That Men Do: Part 1 After his math class, Danny Franks has an encounter with Dump Truck, who has just tripped a girl into a compromising position. This time he’s got a holdout, and uses it on Dump Truck. Dump Truck screams some obscenities, and Headmistress Carson breaks it up and hauls Dump Truck to her office for a long talk. Danny helps the girl, who he’s interested in, up, but he’s pulled away by of his many admirers. In the next class period, Kayda Franks and Elaine Nalley arrive at their class on spirits. They’re joined by a very puzzled Tansy Walcutt, who has been told to be there instead of her Topics of Current Geo-Political Situations class. Assistant Headmistress Hartford tells them they are now a training team, named the Tres Amegias. For their first mission they’re assigned a hostage rescue simulation; Kayda recognizes the layout. The Tres Amegias find themselves in a sweltering jungle. Kayda discovers that there’s a subtle ward around the compound. After discussion, they decide that this is probably a trap, and they have three days to figure it out. Marty Penn and Mrs. Turner have a long discussion. Adam Lambert goes to his room to pack for moving to another room. He finds his roommate, John Martin in the room. He begins to pack to move to another room. They get into it when Mr. Filbert arrives. He has a talk with John. Wyatt Cody brings Alex Preswick-Walcutt to Schuster Hall, where Elaine Claire gives him the admission packet and tells him he's assigned to Twain and that Mr. Lord is his advisor. They head for Twain, where he learns he's going to be rooming with Adam Lambert. Then they head for the cafeteria, where Wyatt invites him to the Alpha's table. He meets his cousin Tansy and Kodiak's fiancee, Lanie. After lunch, Alex meets Mr. Lord, his student advisor. On the way back, he's bullied by Dump Truck and his posse. He puts Dump Truck and others in the hospital, but gets picked up by Security. Alex is hauled up before Headmistress Carson. He finally gets a clue and asks what he should have done. Afterwards, back in his dorm room, he has a conversation with Jak, who reveals that he's the spirit behind the Renyard the Fox stories and others. He's also called Whisky Jak, and he wants to teach the bullies a lesson, but first see if Tansy can show Alex how to be a hot chick. - - > Dream Space Tansy Walcutt has found that her horse, Tango, had found her way to her Dream Space, so she tries to spend some dream time every night taking her out riding. Tonight she meets someone who gives her a warning. The someone is Coyote, but she doesn’t know that. Yet. Blue Ridge Mountains At Action Tactical, Inc, Mr. Lewis briefs his black bag team on the job he has code named “Olympus Seven.” The Computer Specialist finds that someone else has hacked their target. Someone who is very good - he almost missed it. Somewhere in Cyberspace Somewhere in Cyberspace, The Committee has a meeting. They discuss the first assignment for the Tres Amegias, and then some additional concerns. In Seattle Gwen comes back from a run to find her father says they need to talk. He discloses some information about a low-level villain called the Woodwife, who looks suspiciously like Mrs. Laurent, and explains that, without actual evidence that she is this person, he is not going to investigate further. The subtext is clear: he knows, and keep your mouth zipped. Then they discuss some aspects of the history of the MCO and finally their decision to send her to Whateley Academy. There is a seldom-used program for mutant interns that will pay their schooling. After a lot of study and discussion, she accepts.Absinthe See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline